Castle Saoire
Castle Saoire '''is the 4th area on Mario on an Saoire, and is the main castle of the island. From the beginning of Park an Gleann, follow the left path until you reach the blue pipe that leads here, which is located next to the shrine that takes Mario to the Metal Cap. The castle is a multiple floored, grey-stone building. The main obstacle are the many glass cases in the castle, housing various passages, coins, or stars. They can only be passed through from the sides while equipped with a Vanish Cap. Happily though, the Switch is located in this level. The castle is made up of 3 main floors with many passages jutting from them, as well as a sewer section which not only leads to a star, but also the Wing Cap. The bottom floor contains passages to the sewers and a glass floor above a star. The next floor contains a storage room, a passage that leads to the garden, passage which leads to highest floor as well as another storage room, and the entrance to the next level (behind the glass). The highest floor contains the Vanish Cap, which Mario must jump across spinning platforms above water to reach. The sewers are a convoluted system of paths with different colored signs vaguely leading to various locations. There are also two levels Mario can access from the castle. The first requires Mario to use the Vanish cap to head down a passage on the 2nd floor. In this level, Mario can obtain the key to open the locked door on the other side of the pipe in this course. Levels and Caps '''Star 1: The Balcony and Vanish Cap Vanish Cap This level is the first that requires the Vanish Cap, though happily the switch is very close to the actual star. Head up the left slope and take passage direction on top of it. Climb up the ramp and take a right to see a gauntlet of spinning platforms ahead. Jump across the many platforms, with the last one being sped up, and hit the switch at the end to activate the Vanish Cap. Happily, the bottom is water, so Mario is in no danger. The Balcony Requires Vanish Cap from this stage. '''From the Vanish Cap switch, Mario must grab the cap and quickly jump across a couple of the spinning platforms in order to go through the glass wall against the back wall. The route is very short, so there is not much danger of the cap running out. Beware that even though you are invisible, the Chuckya at the end is still capable of grabbing and throwing you! When in this room, jump on the spinning platform above and grab the star. '''Star 2: Secret of the Garden Mario must uncover a secret block in the castle's garden. Head up the right ramp and head into the passage directly on top of it. This leads into the small garden that is jam packed with Venus Fire Traps and a Chained Chomp. There is a very small pit on the other side of the garden that contains a block which Mario must ground-pound to reach the star. This passage is covered by thin flowers. Happily, the pit is slightly deep, so when Mario walks over it, he cant get out unless he jumps. Star 3: Look at Me Requires Vanish Cap from this stage! '''This is a very simple star. Grab the Vanish Cap from the 2nd floor and run into the glass case with the star in it also on this floor. '''Star 4: Special 5 Boxes Mario must discover 5 secrets on top of boxes in the castle. The locations of the boxes are as follows: # The small box near the entrance pipe # On the stack in front of the right passage on the bottom level (the passage that leads to the sewers) # On top of the left ramp there is a small box on the side of the wall (before glass blocked passage) # In the corner of the storage room on top of the left ramp (do not ascend the ramp leading to the water room) # On top of a stack of boxes against the wall in the other storage room on the 2nd floor. When Mario discovers all 5, the star appears in the 2nd storage room (the room not directly on top of any ramp that is not blocked by glass). Star 5: Royal Blue Coins Requires Vanish Cap from this course! Mario must collect the 8 Blue Coins (6 in 1.1) scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # On a block near the entrance to the sewers (right passage on bottom floor) # In the air above a tree near the top of the left slope # In a small glass display unit against the wall on the 2nd floor. # In the water where the Vanish Cap was. # On a spinning platform against the wall in the flooded room where the Vanish Cap is # Mario must jump from the waterfall that goes from the 3rd floor to the 2nd (left instead of right when going to the Vanish Cap) # Next to the slope that leads to the garden, behind boxes. # On a spinning platform above the Chained Chomp!' '''This is very hard to get to, as it requires Mario to jump from the very thin leaves of the trees. When Mario collects all 8 (6 in 1.1), the star appears above a glass floor in the left passage on the first floor. The star under this is Star 6. '''Star 6: By the Sewage' Mario must navigate the confusing sewer system to reach the exit. Go down the right path on the first floor and enter the tunnel. Read the sign at the entrance to understand how the sewers work. There are a couple of different colored signs on the wall that point in various directions. The Blue ones lead back to where you entered, the Red ones lead to the Wing Cap, the Yellow ones lead to this star, and the singular Green one points to the entrance (there inst another exit!). There is also a Question Mark for the red and yellow paths. They indicates that for the rest of the way, there are no more hints, but you are very close by. Also note that all coin progress will be lost upon entering the sewers! For the star, follow the yellow arrows until you hit the question mark (you will head straight until you turn and see it). Pass the sign and take the first bridge on your left. From here, take the first right you see and that path leads to the exit. This exit takes you under the glass where the Blue Coin star appeared. Wing Cap Mario must now follow the red path. From the start, follow the red signs until you reach the red "?" (do not take the first right after the first arrow). After the next turn, Mario will see the sign on his left, but if Mario heads straight, he should see the passage under the wall (in the water) that leads to the switch. There is also another passage on the other side, but this is much simpler. Enemies * Bob-omb * Chain Chomp * Whomp * Venus Fire Trap * Kuromame * Amp * Chuckya * Scuttle bug (Sewers only) * Beach Koopa Trivia * Saoire means Holiday in Irish, making this the "Holiday Castle". Category:Level Category:Mario on an Saoire Category:Mario on an Saoire Location Category:Fortress Category:Music-Mario RPG Category:Music-Super Mario Bros